


GoldTaser

by Ducarion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Infinity War is just a bad dream, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducarion/pseuds/Ducarion
Summary: Snapshots of Darcy/Heimdall.





	1. Chapter 1

“How’s space?”

“Space is fine.”

“Right. Good.”

Darcy stood awkwardly for a few seconds, and then scooted sideways towards the watchman. 

“You can see everything, right?” she asked.

“Yes, Miss Lewis?” he asked, his voice gravel-like and unreadable.

“So... can you see my house from up here?”

“Yes, Miss Lewis,” he said, slightly louder.

“Is it, like, burning?”

“No.”

“Ah. Good.”

There was more awkward silence. “Have you eaten popcorn?” she asked, and cringed.

He shifted, to look at her. “No,” he said, slowly and cautiously.

“No?” she repeated, leaping forwards so she could star at him. Her awkwardness was quite forgotten at that pronouncement. “Like, never?”

“I have seen many other people eat it.”

“But you’ve never eaten it yourself?”

“I believe that is what I said.”

“Seriously? She stared at him, and the corner of his mouth quirked slightly. She grinned widely in reply. “You need to! How are you supposed to enjoy the wonders of the universe – and DC movies – without popcorn!”

***

“Look,” Jane blustered, “I’m sorry for leaving her with you, but this was urgent, and I didn’t mean...”

Asgard's guardian smiled. For a second, Jane was sure that his teeth flashed gold. “It was no trouble,” he said, with apparent sincerity. “I found the company... refreshing.”

Jane seriously doubted that. However, mindful of what Thor had told her about the golden Asgardian, she tried to smile in reply. “Well, see you later,” she promised. “Bye.”

“Farewell, Doctor Foster.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Jane says I’ve got to stop bothering you? Was I bothering you?”

“No, Miss Lewis.”

“I didn’t think so.” Darcy perched on the steps below him. “So, do you see other worlds?”

“Yes.”

“Elves?”

“Yes.”

“Dwarves?”

“Yes.”

“X-Wing Fighters?”

“...You do know Star Wars isn’t real, do you not?”

Darcy shrugged. “Worth a shot, wasn’t it?” she asked. “All these other myths are real.”

“Star Wars isn’t a myth,” he observed, a hint of humour in his tone.

“It should be,” she said, kicking at the stone. “You know that pattern on the ground when that thing sucks us up? What does it mean?”

“Who says it means anything.”

“It wouldn’t happen if there wasn’t a reason. Well, not if you’re in charge. You want a reason for everything.”

Heimdall smiled a little at that. “There is a reason,” he admitted. “I can’t see everywhere at once. The symbol attracts my attention.”

“Why do you need that?”

“I found that, for some reason, Asgardians, even drunk Asgardians, always expected me to open the Bifrost immediately, and for me to take them back from where they went. It was a lot easier too see them when my gaze was trained there, of course.”

“Thor was shouting at you the first time.”

“Well, he would.”

“But you can’t hear him?”

“Of course not.” Heimdall shifted slightly. “Have you ever heard anyone speak of my incredible hearing? Of course not. But the moment he came near the site, I saw him.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Darcy said, feeling slightly disappointed. “So the symbol doesn’t mean anything?”

“Mmm.”

“...Hey! You know about Star Wars!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi, ‘Dall.”

“You haven’t told Doctor Foster that you broke up with Ethan yet.”

“Oh. I guess you know about that, then.”

“I see things.”

“Yeah. Well.” Darcy stared at the wall. “I’ll tell her, eventually. Only, she keeps on going on about how we are so cute together, and she’s glad I’ve finally found someone.”

“I see.”

“Was that a joke?" she asked accusingly.

“Hmm.”

Darcy glanced up at Heimdall. 

As ever, she couldn’t read the god’s expression, but, somehow, with him, that was comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall went to the Matthew Murdock School of Sight Jokes, obviously.


	4. Chapter 4

“You asked about the meaning of the Bifrost pattern,” Heimdall said suddenly.

Darcy jumped. “What? Oh, yeah. Like, a year ago.”

“Seven months and sixteen days.”

“Whatever. You said... you said it didn’t mean anything.”

“Not exactly.”

For once, he moved away from his position, perching on the step below her so their heads were level when he leaned forwards.

“So it does mean something?” she guessed. “You going to tell me something anytime, Goldtanie?”

His wince was almost unnoticeable. That alone made reading the stupid, brain-bleach worthy myths worth it. “Yes, Miss Lewis,” he said. “I was just considering how best to phrase it. You have heard of the prophecy of Ragnarok?”

“Of course,” she said. “I’m not completely stupid. It’s that time your people think the world’s going to end. Where Thor dies. He won’t, will he?”

“It’s not for me to say,” Heimdall said, and Darcy had that feeling that he wasn’t just being normally taciturn, but deliberately evasive.

“And... what else? Loki’s going to die, which can’t be right, since he’s already dead. And, gods, Thor’s dad, too.” Wow indeed, she thought. This mythology stuff was really depressing. “But it’s not true, is it? I mean, the mythology says Sif’s Thor’s wife, which she definitely isn’t.”

“Yggdrasil is a cycle,” Heimdall said. “It repeats, over and over again, with minor variations. Ragnarok, as described, is the normal outcome. I can’t say what the outcome will be this time.”

“But you said that Ragnarok’s happened before.”

Heimdall sighed. “It’s not important,” he said. “What is, is that the design of the Bifrost is the original prophecy of Ragnarok. I chose it.”

Darcy frowned. “So... what?” she asked. “You’re leaving carvings of the prophecy that’ll lead to Thor and Odin’s deaths everywhere they go. As a warning?”

Heimdall shrugged. “Odin refused to listen to the prophecy early on in his life this time, as always, and ordered those of us who knew of it not to talk about it.”

“So you get him to look at it everywhere, when he doesn’t know what it is?” Darcy guessed. She paused, watching him closely.  
“Yes!? That’s evil!”

Heimdall smiled, and took her hand in his. “Not exactly evil,” he disagreed.

“You’re deliberately disobeying him, and nobody’s ever guessed?”

“Why would they?”

“Doesn’t anyone speak Prophecy?”

Heimdall shrugged.

“Apparently not,” Darcy mused. Then she asked eagerly, “Can you it to teach me?”

This time he really did smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gullintani = gold toothed (one)
> 
> This chapter, Darcy's been looking up her beau's ancient Facebook profile. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you trying to set me up on a date?” Darcy demanded angrily.

“I’m sorry,” Jane said, holding her hands up in placation. “It’s just you’ve spent so much time working in the past year, and you didn’t even bother to tell me whenever it was you and him split up and he went to SHIELD. It hasn’t escaped my notice that you’ve spent so much time in Asgard. Literally escaping this world.”

“I was busy,” Darcy sniffed.

“Exactly. That’s not like you.” Jane attempted a smile.

“Besides,” she said, “you set me up on a date after Thor had left.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have a new fiancée already.”

Darcy waited a beat for Jane to understand that, and then turned back to the phase generator.

Seconds later, she was forcibly spun around by Jane, who had been doing exercises with Thor.

“What!” Jane demanded.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” she said brightly. “You’ll be getting invitations soon. The wedding’s on the Winter Equinox. It’s a full moon this year.”

“Wait, what? Slow down. Sorry,” Jane dithered. “Who exactly are you marrying? Like, who?”

“Is it important?” Darcy asked, twisting out of her grip. “You’re just jealous that I’m getting married before you two lovebirds.”

“How the hell can you be in love when I haven’t even met him! Darcy, you can’t do this to me. I need Shield to run a background check-”

“Relax. You have met him,” Darcy said, running her hand over the shelves. “His name’s Heimdall, and he’s cute.”

“Heimdall. You mean... the Asgardian, _Heimdall_ Heimdall?”

“You don’t have an exclusive right on Asgardians.”

“But... the watchman, Heimdall? Tall, stern-”

“Really golden? Yeah. It grew on me, I suppose. Like fungus.”

“But Thor says-”

“Yeah, well, Donald’s a bit of an idiot sometimes. I mean, he trusted Loki, who turned out to be a less-than-mildly raging psychopath.”

“But, he’s like, three feet taller than you... Well,” Jane finally allowed when her mind caught up with her mouth. “As long as you’re happy. You don’t think this is a bit sudden, or anything?”

“Certainly not!” Darcy glared at her. “He won’t have sex until we’re married. Unlike you two. But when we _do_ do the do, we’ll be alone. As in, away from innocent ears who do not need to hear something like that when they can't even listen to their i-pod for comfort style alone.”

Jane blushed, muttered something incomprehensible and finally turned away.

Darcy turned back to her work and allowed herself to grin savagely.

It was good to be bad.


End file.
